


Renaissance Man

by pir8grl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: In which Leonard Snart does NOT steal the Mona Lisa right off da Vinci's easel.





	

**_“It had long since come to my attention that people of accomplishment rarely sat back and let things happen to them. They went out and happened to things.” Leonardo da Vinci_ **

“That was transcendent!” Martin Stein exclaimed rapturously as the group made their way back to the Waverider. 

“Is that a fancy way of saying ‘smells really bad?’” Jax carped, wrinkling his nose in disgust. 

“Jefferson, we have just met one of the great artistic geniuses in all of human history. How can you focus on something so mundane as his hygiene?” 

“Because he didn’t have any! Dude is way overdue for some quality time with soap and water!” 

“Kinda have to agree with Jax on this one,” Sara said, casting a sidewise glance at Snart. 

He smirked in response, but before he could add to the squabble, Mick spied a small leather cylinder poking out of his pocket. 

“Did you do it?” Mick asked in an eager stage whisper. 

“Do what?” Snart replied, trying to keep his tone cool, and above all - quiet. 

“You said you was gonna steal the Mona Lisa right off da Vinci’s easel. Did you?” 

“No,” Snart hissed. 

“Then what’s this?” Mick demanded, trying to pull the tube from Snart’s pocket. 

“Shut it, Mick,” Snart reiterated. 

“Something you two want to share with the class?” Sara asked, having observed their byplay intently. 

“Snart swiped something, and I want to know what.” 

“Actually, I didn’t,” Snart insisted. 

“What are you three up to back there?” Ray called. 

“Nothing!” the killer, the klepto, and the pyro replied in unison. 

**_That_** got Rip Hunter’s attention, and he turned back to them, frowning. 

Martin spied the leather tube that Snart was batting his partner’s hand away from. “Mr. Snart, please tell me you did not steal something from da Vinci’s studio?” 

“I didn’t.” 

“Then what’s that?” Rip demanded, pointing to the object sticking out of his pocket. “Mr. Snart, given your history, I’m afraid I really must insist.” The captain held out his hand. 

Snart’s face darkened with some indefinable emotion as he handed over the cylinder. “I didn’t steal it,” he repeated, enunciating each word with icy precision. 

Rip opened the tube and carefully pulled out a rolled parchment. He unrolled it, and studied the image carefully. “No, I expect you didn’t,” he said in a strange tone, before handing it back. 

Curious, the others crowded around Snart to see what he had. It was a charcoal sketch of Sara. The details were exquisite - sparkling eyes, mouth crinkled in laughter, and an overall sense of impending mischief. 

“I’ve never seen this in any collection of da Vinci’s work,” Ray observed. 

“That’s because he gave it to **_me,”_** Snart said, carefully rolling the parchment back into its case. 

“Wait - so Snart owns a da Vinci?” Jax said incredulously. **_“Legitimately?”_**

“Welcome to the club,” Ray said heartily, extending a hand, which Snart ignored. 

“Does it count if he didn’t steal it?” Mick demanded. 

“Oh, yeah,” Sara drawled, winking at Snart.


End file.
